The Bigaku
|producer = Tsunku |Last = Yeah! Meccha Holiday 6th single (2002) |Next = Sougen no Hito 8th single (2002) }} The Bigaku (The 美学; The Aesthetics) is the seventh single from Matsuura Aya, a Hello! Project solo artist. It was released on September 19, 2002 under the zetima label. It sold 62,560 copies on its first week and 115,480 in total. Tracklist #The Bigaku (The 美学) #I know #The Bigaku (Instrumental) Single Information All Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #The Bigaku #*Arrangement: Suzuki "Daichi" Hideyuki #*Dance Choreography: YOSHIKO #*Music Video: Uemura Ukonhttp://www.spaceshowertv.com/search/detail.cgi?mu=0033055&ch=0 #I know #*Arrangement: Kono Shin Concert Performances ;The Bigaku *Yeah! Meccha Live at Nakano Sunplaza *Yeah! Hot Live with Melon Kinenbi *Hello! Project 2003 Winter ~Tanoshin Jattemasu!~ *Concert Tour 2003 Haru ~Matsu Ring PINK~ *Matsuura Aya Concert Tour 2003 Aki ~Ayaya Hit Parade!~ *Matsuura Aya Concert Tour 2004 Haru ~Watashi to Watashi to Anata~ *Matsuura Aya Concert Tour 2004 Aki ~Matsu◇Crystal◇Yoyogi Special~ *V-u-den First Concert Tour 2005 Haru ~v-u-densetsu~ - v-u-den *Hello☆Pro Party~! 2005 ~Matsuura Aya Captain Kouen~ - Matsuura Aya, Melon Kinenbi *Matsuura Aya Concert Tour 2006 Haru ~OTONA no NAMIDA~ *Matsuura Aya Concert Tour 2006 Aki "Shinka no Kisetsu..." *Matsuura Aya Concert Tour 2008 Haru "AYA The Witch" *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~Platinum 9 DISCO~ - Tanaka Reina *Matsuura Aya Concert Tour 2009 Aki ~Omoi Afurete~ *Hello! Project 2011 WINTER ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ B kkuri Live - Sudo Maasa *Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~DE-HA MiX~ - Suzuki Kanon, Fukuda Kanon *Tanaka Reina Tandoku Kouen ~ Reina 100%! vol.5 Neopal Lady♡ - Tanaka Reina ;I know *Yeah! Meccha Live at Nakano Sunplaza *Concert Tour 2003 Haru ~Matsu Ring PINK~ *Matsuura Aya Concert Tour 2003 Aki ~Ayaya Hit Parade!~ *Matsuura Aya Concert Tour 2004 Haru ~Watashi to Watashi to Anata~ *Matsuura Aya Concert Tour 2004 Aki ~Matsu◇Crystal◇Yoyogi Special~ *Matsuura Aya Concert Tour 2005 Haru 101 Kaime no KISS ~HAND IN HAND~ - Matsuura Aya, Melon Kinenbi *Matsuura Aya Concert Tour 2006 Haru ~OTONA no NAMIDA~ *Live in Shanghai *Matsuura Aya Concert Tour 2006 Aki "Shinka no Kisetsu..." *Hello! Project 2007 Winter ~Wonderful Hearts Otome Gocoro~ - Wonderful Hearts *Hello! Project 2007 Winter ~Shuuketsu! 10th Anniversary~ - Hello! Project *Dai 1kai Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen ~Saru no Koku~ / ~Tori no Koku~ - Hello Pro Egg *Matsuura Aya Concert Tour 2007 Aki ~Double Rainbow~ *Hello! Project 2008 Winter ~Kettei! Hello☆Pro Award '08~ with Takahashi Ai, Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina, Junjun, Linlin, Melon Kinenbi, Miyoshi Erika, Okada Yui *2008 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 6gatsu ~Akasaka HOP!~ - Furukawa Konatsu, Mori Saki, Komine Momoka, Wada Ayaka, Maeda Yuuka, Fukuda Kanon, Saho Akari, Ogawa Saki *Hello! Project 2009 Winter Wonderful Hearts Kouen ~Kakumei Gannen~ / Elder Club Kouen ~Thank You for Your Love!~ - Elder Club *2009 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 6gatsu ~Nakano STEP!~ - Hello Pro Egg *Matsuura Aya Concert Tour 2009 Aki ~Omoi Afurete~ *Special Joint 2010 Haru ~Kansha Mankai! Mano Erina 2 Shuunen Totsunyuu & S/mileage Major Debut e Sakura Sake! Live~ - Mano Erina and S/mileage *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2013 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project 2015 WINTER ~HAPPY EMOTION!~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Teiki Kouen Vol.8 - Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido, Hello Pro Kenshuusei Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 115,480 References External Links *Discography: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: The Bigaku, I know Category:Matsuura Aya Singles Category:2002 Singles Category:Solo Single Category:Highest Ranking Single